Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to contact plugs of a semiconductor apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor apparatuses, contact plugs are used for connecting a transistor to wiring. A contact plug is formed by filling a contact hole with conductive material.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-282914 discloses the formation of a first contact hole with a first diameter and a second contact hole with a second diameter larger than the first diameter.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-29604 discloses that a first contact hole and a second contact hole are formed separately.
In image capturing apparatuses, a pixel circuit and a logic circuit are provided on a single substrate. Existing contact plugs have led to insufficiently enhanced performance of the pixel circuit and the logic circuit. Thus, the present technology provides a performance-enhanced semiconductor apparatus.